Stellania
The United Federation of Stellania is a country on the continent of Luson on The Planet Aros. History Stellania was a part of Xi'huan before it became independent after a civil war in 3240. Xi'huan had become a communist country and the communist government was treating the Stellanians badly, so the citizens of Stellania made a rebellion against the Xi'huan Govenrnment. After two years of gruesome war, the the United Republic of Stellania was finally declared independent from Xi'huan in the Treaty of Hichau in 3240. 160 years later, the nation became a federation from a republic. Then a few month later the Xi'huan government was collapsed by the rebels. The federation government was annexed it peacefully and clear the real in the old Xi'huan land. To be fair, the federation government make a autonomy republic call the United Xi'huan. The United Xi'huan have it's own capital , it's own GDP and it's currency but the autonomy government need to report to the Stellania Federation government. But a few week later the Trakovski invited the North of Unity City, after a week of the war, the Stellania government sign a peace treaty to the Trakovski, the treaty write that the Stellania Federation must give the northern land to the Trakovski, and the Stellania government must build a city call New Unity City to trakovski and build a bridge call Trans-Kimiski-Trakovski Bridge (the orange line in the map), although this makes a large amount of money to pay for that , the Stellania Government was have a economy up later on. In the Year 3645, the UAN has terraform the Planet Karos, soon the Stellania Federation set up a autonomy Federation call Osea Federation, same a the United Xi'huan, the Osea Federation have it's own capital , it's own GDP and it's currency but the autonomy government need to report to the Stellania Federation government. This make the Stellania Federation's economy rise up till now.The Stellania government is a government that take a lots of budget on education, the citizen family can have 20 years free education, and there are ten university in the capital, one is call the UFG City University, one is call Stellania University, and one is call Science university. The Government The government is a federation government so they have a federation council that is for passing laws. There will have a court in every city and the the final court is in the capital - UFG City. Transportation in the Federation There is a train line named the Maglev Train Line that connects major cities in the nation with one another. UFG City, Union City, Caleb City, Olympic City , Unity City , Peace City , Aros City (UNSAR) and Gloria City are also connected to the Aros Hyperloop. Every city have it's maglev metro and maglev city rail, like the UFG City, they have 20 maglev metro lines, 30 maglev city rail lines in the city. There are a international airports in every major city, the main transport is in the capital-UFG City.The transport hub have a spaceport, an international train station, a bus terminal and an airport. Spaceship Transportation There is a train line named the Maglev Train Line that connects major cities in the nation with one another. UFG City, Union City, Caleb City, Olympic City , Unity City , Peace City , Aros City (UNSAR) and Gloria City are also connected to the Aros Hyperloop. Every city have it's maglev metro and maglev city rail, like the UFG city, they have 20 maglev metro lines, 30 maglev city rail lines in the city. There are a international airports in every major city, the main transport is in the capital-UFG City.The transport hub have a spaceport, an international train station, a bus terminal and an airport. Education The Stellania government is a government that take a lots of budget on education, the citizen family can have 20 years free education, and there are ten university in the capital, one is call the UFG City University, one is call Stellania University, and one is call Science university. Geography Deepest ocean: Alpha Ocean. Tallest hill: Aros Hill Demographics The whole population of the federation is 800 million.(include the other planet) In the capital of the federation - UFG city, there are 50 million people living in there,(Include the Space stations) in the biggest city- Gloria City, 100 million people are living in there. Economy Stellania is using a Market Economy , Market Economy is a market economy is an economic system in which the decisions regarding investment, production, and distribution are guided by the price signals created by the forces of supply and demand. The major characteristic of a market economy is the existence of factor markets that play a dominant role in the allocation of capital and the factors of production. Market economies range from minimally regulated “free market” systems to interventionist forms, where the government plays an active role in correcting market failures and promoting social welfare. State-directed or dirigist economies are those, where the state plays a directive role in guiding the overall development of the market through industrial policies or indicative planning — which guides but does not substitute the market for economic planning — a form sometimes referred to as a mixed economy. Market economies are contrasted with planned economies where investment and production decisions are embodied in an integrated economy-wide economic plan by a single organizational body that owns and operates the economy’s means of production. National Anthem The National Anthem is the "Te deum" , "Te deum" is titled "The National Anthem of United Federation of Stellania". The anthem was originally written and adopted in 3240 for use in the United Republic of Stellania. The music of the United Republic of Stellania anthem was composed by Rojan Sakałouski and the lyrics were written by Boris Unity. After the fall of the Xi'Huan, the music composed by Sakałouski was kept and the lyrics were discarded. New lyrics, which were written by Jack Tom. Were adopted by a presidential decree issued on July 22, 3400. The lyrics of the anthem now sing of a friendly Stellania, peace and looking forward to the future. The music was kept due to the historical connections it has to Stellania. Flag Design of Stellania Federation The Flag Design is design in 3240, by Tom Samson, the flag is as known as the name Solar system, it represent the map of the Solar system, it means the relationship of the Aros Planet to the Galaxy will be brothers forever, and the black means the peace and unity will long live in the space. Friendship Nations # Rojan Federation (Rojas) # United Federation of Galaxy # Republic of Hooke Island # Imperial Newcastle # Republic of Rovenia # The United Asia-Oceania Kingdom of South Caleblan # The Empire of The Sakhalinsk Empire # The United Federation of UNION OF UNGER